Unwelcomed Visitor
by andy1990
Summary: Houston is out of town and CJ starts getting annoying phone calls and then the unwelcomed visitor shows up. Based on the 80's hit show Matt Houston. And the characters are based on it as well. Hope you enjoy, this is my first attemp,thank you for readin.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone is following and calling C.J. and hanging up on her or so she thinks. Anytime she goes anywhere she gets an uneasy feeling,like she is being watched. A few times the phone has rang either at her home or at the office and if she answers the person on the other end breathes a heavy disturbing breathe and then hangs up. The part that is disturbing the most is the fact that all of this just seemed to happen out of nowhere since Matt has been gone on his business trip.**

**Houston was on business in Texas,which is ordinarily not a big deal. He goes for a week or two and then comes home. So far this trip he had been gone almost a week. C. at the office doing her normal mundain paperwork, that lawyers do when they don't want or have anything else to do. She sits there thinking at her desk made of sweet smelling pine. She missed Houston even more than usual, she had always felt safe and secure when he was around. Just then the phone rings and noone is on the line. C.J. repeatedly says "Hello!", to no uvail, the person on the other end says nothing and hangs up. C.J. slams the phone down in anger and a little panic as well. "Who was doing this? And more importantly, Why? **

**Later that afternoon, C.J. was out running errands, and again got the same uneasy feeling that she was being watched. Trying not to feel sppoked she went ahead back to the office and got caught up on more paperwork and filing. It was rather tidius work and needed to get done, because when Houston was around for one reason or another,that kind of work rarely had gotten done unless one of the secretaries had done it. It was usually never dull with him around, she thought as she quietly chuckled to herself about the way he always would do or say anything to get out of doing paperwork.**

**As she is walking out the door of the office, the telephone rings, and she looks at it and fills silly for being a little nervous about answering it. So she picks up the phone"Hello", again "Hello". She hung up. Completely irritated seconds it rings again, without thinking she screams in the phone"What do want? " The voice on the other end startled her. "C.J.??? What's going on? It was Houston, feeling relieved, she apologized and told him about the annoying phone calls. "When are you coming home?" "I miss you". Houston could sense she was a little unnerved by the calls. He didn't like the sound of it he said to himself. "I'll take the first flight out tomorrow". "Ok good". she replied feeling better he was on his way, but trying not to seem overly concerned.**

**When she arrived home that night she went to get in the shower, thinking a hot shower would relax her. She was still feeling a bit on edge and flung back the shower curtain but of course there was noone there, she felt silly for feeling so on edge. So she gets on in the shower letting the hot beads of water roll over her body. Standing in the shower, what seemed like forever, had relaced her. But the water was turning cooler. Knowing she had definitely been in there too long, she turned the water off and got out.**

**She went over to her dresser drawer and pulled out her favorite pink silky pajamas and put them on. As she was walking out of her bedroom to go to the kitchen to see what she had to eat in there, that's when she saw him……..**


	2. Chapter 2

C.J. knew she didn't like the sounds of that and had no iIt was of all people Robert Tyler!!!

"Hello, darling C.J."

C.J. was white as a ghost she new she had to be, she could feel all the blood rush from her face.

"How the hell did you get in here?"" Your suppose to be in prison." She had asked, trying not to let him know she was scared to death.

"It was easy, you still keep a spare key in the same spot as you use to."

"Note to self, get rid of the freakin key".

"You see darling, the accommodations in prison,are lets just say a little beneath me".

"I figured I'd come pay you a visit and being that you felt it was your duty to help Houston set me up, I figured it was time to shall we say?"

"Pay you back.!"he said with as much disgust and anger as he could spill out.

C.J. knew this was not going to be good. "Pay me back how?" she had asked quite directly.

"Oh I have a long night planned for you my darling".

ntentions of sticking around to find out what he meant.

" Are you saying you broke out of prison,just to come and pay me back for helping Houston and Uncle Roy set you up for those kidnappings and killings?" she asked this even though she knew the answer.

"Absolutely,you see my dearest, if I can't have you and boy I wanted you, Simply put I will fix so noone will want you!!"

C.J. had had enough of his taunting behavior, she started picking up things and throwing them at him and yelling for him to leave.

Robert grabbed her by her arms as she was kicking and screaming. He reached in his pocket and pulled a butcher knife out of his pocket. He held it to her throat,pressing hard enough to cause pain and a few drops of blood came oozing down her neck as pressed into her flesh.

"Stop fighting or you will wish you were dead now,instead of later" He snarled.

She shook her head in compliance by then she had been thrown backwards on the bed.

What came next both mortified her and humiliated her as well.

He lay on top of her taking the knife and ran it down her body. She just stared at him in fear and disbelief.

"You don't need to do this." She said as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh yes, My sweet, I think I do". And with that he ripped her her shirt off with his bare hands and started feeling his way down her upper torso with his hands. C.J. even though scared to death she hit him one good time and that was all it took for him to let her have it full force.

"You, Bitch", He knocked her out cold with one punch across the face. And proceeded to take rest of her clothes off and was groping her and fondling her when she started to come too. Realizing she was now completely naked she began crying and begging for him to leave her alone.

" Nooooo sorry, I'm not finished with you yet." and with that he finished what he started.

"You see ,I would not have had to do this if Houston hadn't stuck his nose in where id didn't belong".

"Houston cares about me, he didn't want to see me get hurt by you". C.J. whimpered as she shook uncontrollably.

"He would never hurt me, like you are now." she said with as much hate in her voice as she could muster.

"I even stood up for you, at first. she cried

"So you see you're the awful excuse for a human being". she said in disgust.

"You just don't know when o shut up do you?"

With that said he raped her again, his time with even more hostility and anger than the first time, f that were even possible. C.J. again tried to fight back, but as last time no use, he punched her again in the face not wanting a struggle with her and it did.

Robert decided he was finished with her, but not before leaving her something to remember him by.A note which read….

Dearest C.J.,

I would advise you not to kiss and tell, if you do. I will visit you again and next time,your precious Houston too.

Yours Forever, Robert

She was becoming lucid hearing what she thought was a ringing. It was actually the phone but for fear Robert was still around she didn't move. Still blurry eyed, probably from being hit she crouched over at the head of the bed, feet tucked under her. She rocked and shook back and forth out of control. The phone rang again, she didn't answer it though for fear it was him. It was pretty obvious he was gone. It had been dark when he was first there and now the sun was coming up and there had been no sign of him for a while.

It was still early in Texas, but Houston was getting worried, he had tried to call a couple times already this morning and got no answer at CJ's house.

"CJ, Where the hell are you?" Houston was beginning to get a little upset. One of the last times he could remember she wasn't where she was supose to be, Castanos had kidnapped her and taken her hostage, until Houston showed up with his shot gun and brought him under control, long enough to get him locked away again.

Houston quite upset by now calls the office looking for C.J.

"Uncle Roy answered the phone, "Uncle Roy has C.J. gotten there yet?"

"No,boy why?"

"Listen, I'm about to catch my flight, Ill be back in a couple you go by her house and check on her?"

"Sure I can but why?"

"She's been having problems with someone calling and I think there could be something to it I've called to check on her several times this and she doesn't answer."anxiety filling his every word.

"Ok, I'll go check on her,see if her car is still there at the house".

"Great ,hey listen thanks,I call when I land to see what's going on". and with that headed to the airport.

Uncle Roy knew how sensitive Matlock always was with C.J.,if things looked cross eyed or smelt funny, there was a problem, far as his nephew was concerned. Which in the case of protectiveness over C.J. he went a little overboard

Uncle Roy pulled up in the driveway. Seeing C.J.'s car in the driveway,he thought maybe she just overslept,which was totally not like her, but there was a first time for everything he said to himself. He went to the door and rang the bell. No answer. He knocked on the door,and when he did,it creaped open. Ok now he was concerned.

"CJ are you here?" he called into the door,creeping ever so slowly. He walked the door completely and something just didn't feel right,he called her again. No answer. Just then he noticed something crimson tinged on the molding leading into the hallway He slowly walked back towards the bedroom,not kow what he'd find, again calling her name. No, answer. He got to the bedroom doorway and….

He couldn't believe what he found,she was there huddled up on the bed as before,feet underneath her shaking like a leaf,bloody from head to toe beaten and bruised.

" Oh, my god." is all Uncle Roy could manage to say as he walked over to help her. But C.J., scared out of her mind, wouldn't look at him or speak to him. All she could do is huddle closer to the head of the bed not wanting to be touched.

"It's going to be ok,I'm calling for help." he said as calmly as he could possibly muster.

Within minutes Hoyt showed up with the paramedics. He took one look at C.J. and was so disturbed he actually almost cried.

"Where is Houston?, Does he know about this yet?. He asked Roy as he looked on as the paramedics tried to help her. She of course was having no parts of it and kept pulling closer and closer inward,not looking or talking to anyone.

"No, I found her like this,right before I called you. Houston is on his way back from a business trip." "He asked me to check on her because he tried calling her,and she didn't answer. So he called to see if she had already gotten to the office and I told him I hadn't seen her. He asked me to come check out the house."

"He should actually be touching down any minute". Uncle Roy had told Hoyt.

"Well we need to warn about what he's going to find." Hoyt had said to Roy.

As they were talking on what to say to Houston before he saw bad of a traumatice experience she had gone through one of the paramedics had come up to Hoyt.

"Sir she won't speak to anyone or let us go near her. We need her to let us examine her,so we can see if there are internal injuries,how would you like to proceed?"

" I overheard the paramedic, I think the best thing is to leave her alone for now and wait for Matlock". "If anyone can get her to let the paramedics help,he can." Uncle Roy said pretty sternly.

"Your right","We'll wait for her friend Matt Houston." He should be on his way."


	3. Chapter 3

**And within minutes Houston showed up,flying in the door like a bat out of hell.**

"**What the hell happened?" "Where is C.J.?' Matt asked anger and panic in his voice.**

"**You need to get a hold of yourself boy,she's in the bedroom". Uncle Roy told him solemly.**

"**Your not going to like what your going to find". He said.**

"**What do you mean,what happened"? Matt asked with irritation filling him from not know what had happened to her.**

"**C.J……was brutally attacked sometime in the night". he said barely getting the words out.**

"**Oh dear god." is all Houston could say. **

"**She won't speak to anyone and is frightened and shaking". Uncle Roy said slowly.**

"**I'm going in there." Matt said tears filling his eyes.**

**He walked in the doorway of the bedroom,he looked towards the bed. He saw her sitting there staring downward,rocking back and forth cradling herself. He walked up to her and crouched down beside her. He could see the dried blood all over her face and bruises as well,. He looked around her and saw not only was she covered in blood but so was most of the bedding.**

"**CJ honey I'm here." choking up as he tried to force the words out.**

**She waited a minute,he didn't think she was going to respond and then….**

"**Houston?" she said tears in her eyes as she looked over at him.**

"**Yea baby I'm here now". he said trying not get anymore emotional than he already was.**

"**I'm sorry" she said crying the whole time.**

"**What on earth do you have to be sorry about?" he asked his heart aching for her the entire time.**

"**I tried to stop him,but he wouldn't". She said full of shame.**

"**CJ honey..this is no way,shape, or form your fault." "Get that notion out of your head right now".he said with a very determined tone.**

**The paramedic came over to them and asked to examine CJ,she still wanted no part of it.**

"**Let me try." Houston told the paramedic and she walked away so that Houston could talk to CJ alone.**

**He lifted CJ's head up to look at him very carefully.**

"**Do you want to get out of here?"**

**CJ shook her head yes.**

"**Then I need for you to do this one thing,let them examine you,so they can see how badly your injured." he asked her gently.**

**She thought for a minute and then shook her head yes. Houston signaled for the paramedic to come over and help her.**

"**I'll be right outside,I'm not going anywhere." he said calmly.**

**CJ shook her head and then walked in the bathroom with the paramedic.**

**Matt walked out into the front room where Roy and Hoyt sat waiting to see if he could get CJ to let the paramedics help her.**

"**Hoyt you better pray to god you find the bastard that did this to her before I do."Houston said with venim.**

"**If I get him, I'll kill him, and there will be nothing left to put in your body bag, I can promise you that".He said his voice filled with rage.**

**Hoyt and Roy both looked at each other but said nothing. They figured it would only make things worse if they tried to say anything. That was the response both men figured they'd get anyway, You see when it came to CJ all bets were off. Houston would protect her till the death if need be and on many occasion it had almost come to that.**

**They were the very best of friends and had been since childhood,and now many years later that bond had only strengthened. They told each other practically everything and because they worked together they were together on a daily basis which only helped pull them even closer together.**

**A little while later the paramedic that was helping CJ said she was finished. There was also a rape counsler on seen but CJ refused to talk to her.**

**Houston looked at the lady and asked her what to do to help CJ.**

"**First and fore most, if your going to be involved ,you need to be committed for the long hall." "It's not going to be easy at all on either of you,some days she may want you to be with her to comfort her and other days you may do not right". the counsler had said sternly.**

"**Oh I'll be with her as long as she needs me,however she needs me."Matt said directly**

"**We been there for each other almost all our lives""I'm not about to stop now." He had told her.**

"**Well then good,she is lucky to have you in her corner."**

"**I got the report from the paramedic, there was alot of bleeding from the rape,because it happened repeatedly" **

**Houston thought he was going to lose his breakfast over hearing that,but kept his composure.**

**He went back in the bedroom,by this time the sheets had been taken away as evidence but the bed was still soaked in blood.**

"**You ready to get outta here aren't you?" he asked calmly.**

**She shook her head yes and with that he scooped her up in his arms and started walking out of the house with her.**

"**Where are you going? " Hoyt asked as they walked by.**

"**We need her statement" He said panicing**

"**We'll be at the ranch,she's had enough for now" he said adamentally.**

**And with that he put her gently in his car and they took off to go to the ranch.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Matt and C.J. arrived at the ranch within about an hour of leaving C.J.'s house. Matt was extremely concerned because his best friend in the whole world because she had just experienced a woman's worst nightmare. He was also extremely angry with himself for not being around to protect her. All he could do now is try his best to be there for her through her way back from this horrible ordeal, which if it took forever, he would do._

_They pulled up in the driveway, Houston got out of the car and went to her side and opened up the door and again scooped her up in his arms. Carrying her into the house and gingerly placing her down on the couch. She didn't look or speak to him at all. His heart ached for her knowing how much pain the animal that had done this to her had put her in._

_Finally she glanced his way as he sat in the chair beside her. "Thank you for getting me out of that house." she said in a very low tone, that almost was to low to even hear._

_Matt thought for a minute before he spoke, trying to make sure he said everything to her just the way he wanted and that it came out the right way. "I am here for you whatever you need, when ever you need it." "If you want to talk, I'll listen, if you want to scream, I'm here if you want to sit in silence we can do that too." "I'm not leaving and no one and I mean no one will every hurt you like this again". "You have my promise on that"._

_She looked over at him and gave a little smile that said thank you, but he knew this was probably only the beginning of a long road._

_That night as Matt had gotten C.J. settled in one of the guestrooms, actually the pink and lavender one Houston had let her decorate herself because he wanted her to feel comfortable there because she was there a lot. That long road began._

_The dreams began, and fast and furious. He was on top of her with his hands all over her and she was trying to fight him off and couldn't. She woke up in a dripping sweat and screaming louder than she ever had before. Houston of course hearing her came flying into the room to see what was wrong._

" _I can't BREATHE." gasping for air the entire time._

"_It's ok, in through your mouth, out through your nose." Houston had to get directly in her face for her to even think about listening to him. He repeated this a few times and she finally settled down. _

"_He was on top of me, I couldn't get away." she had told him._

"_It's ok, your at the ranch, no one is coming in here." he proclaimed._

"_Here lay your head down, and I'll stay with you while you fall asleep." he said lovingly._

_He laid there with her in her bed all night long, and that seemed to help a little, she slept uneasily it seemed but she didn't scream out anymore that night._

_The next morning Matt awoke forgetting for a moment where he was and then realized C.J. lay her head on his chest and he laid there thinking how nice that felt to have her there. Not even wanting to think in that direction he brought his focus back on how to best help her get past what this sorry excuse for a person had done to her. But still he couldn't help but wonder why his mind wondered to that forbidden area._

_He tried to get up without waking her, but it didn't work she woke up anyway. _

"_Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked concerned_

"_A little, thank you for staying." she said gratefully._

"_C.J…. we are going to find out who did this and I will personally see to it that he pays for what he has done to you, I promise you that." Matt said trying not to let the anger in his mind come out through his voice._

_C.J. sat at the edge of the bed for a minute and looked up at him. "Houston…. I…. I know who did it." she said in that very low tone that let him know she was still very afraid._

"_You do?" he asked in a mild voice trying to sound comforting. He walked over and sat beside her and put his arm around her._

"_He said if I told you, he'd come back for… you, next time." frightened at the thought of that man ever returning._

"_C.J. you don't have to be afraid, you know that's not going to happen." he said trying to reassure her._

"_How can you be sure? He got to me and got to me repeatedly." crying the entire time she was talking to him._

"_Yes he did and the Scum is going to pay." he said feeling the anger hitting the surface._

" _Who was it C.J.?" "You can tell me, I promise, I'll be careful." he said eagerly awaiting her answer._

"_If I tell you….promise you'll tell Hoyt, so they can handle him. He's crazy Houston, he'll do anything, look at what he did to me." _

" _I will tell Hoyt, and that is all I will promise". knowing good and well if he came across this person, he was a dead man and Houston wouldn't even think twice._

_C.J. looked at him for a moment not wanting to tell him because she knew what that would mean, that he would actively go after this person because he knew him too. In the end though she knew she had to tell him because she already admitted to knowing who had done and knew Houston would never let it go not in a million years._

_Just then as she was about to tell him who it was, the phone rang. Reluctantly Matt answered it just in case it was an emergency of some kind. All though he had all the emergency he could handle with C.J. on his hands at the moment._

"_Hey boy ." it was Roy. "I just wanted to let you know, the attacker left behind a calling card."_

"_And" Houston said not wanting to alarm C.J._

"_It was a note reminding C.J. not to say anything or he was coming after you." _

" _I just got that much a few minutes ago" he said still trying to not let her know what was being said._

"_Well who?" Houston said ,noticing C.J. look in his direction as soon as he said that._

"_Your not gonna believe it Matlock." He said with hesitation like he didn't want to tell him for fear of what his nephew had said he would do the day before._

"_Who??!!" Houston said more forcefully._

" _Robert Tyler" Roy said._

"_He's suppose to be in jail, how the hell did he get out?" Houston asked with his voice full of anger._

_With that being said C.J. knew Roy some how found out who had attacked her and now she knew that Houston knew and that scared her to death._


	5. Chapter 5

**Matt got off of the phone and looked over at C.J. who looked back at him with deep dread and concern in her voice and on her face. "Uncle Roy found out it was Robert, didn't he?**

"**Yes he did, you could have told me C.J." he told her in as soothing a tone as he could.**

"**I couldn't… he said he'd come after you if I told you." she said staring down at her hands.**

"**He won't get to either of us, I promise you that, he will die first". he said sternly.**

"**Houston, you can't go after him he's not worth it." she said shyly.**

"**But you are worth it….. more than you'll ever know." he said as he walked over and sat beside her putting his arm around her.**

"**You don't need to worry about anything except healing after what that animal has done to you." he said kindly.**

**She shook her head in agreement and put her head on his shoulder as they sat quietly on the couch together. Knowing that if Robert reared his ugly head and Matt and him were to cross paths that it would not be a good thing at all, after all she knew her best friend and what he said he meant.**

**That afternoon Hoyt came by the ranch to check in and let Matt know that Robert had been spotted and that it was only a matter of time before they got him. "He can't hide forever no matter what he thinks." Hoyt had said matter of fact.**

"**Well he best not think of showing up here or it will be the last place he ever shows up, I promise you that." Matt said his voice full of anger.**

"**Houston just calm down, he hasn't come around here, hopefully he's to smart for that, let the police department handle him." Hoyt said sternly.**

"**Oh you'd better handle him or I will, one way or another he will regret the day he ever met her." motioning over towards C.J. who was sitting at the bar sipping a drink, pain still written all over her. Matt said, more angry than ever as he watched his best friend trying to cope with what had happened that awful night.**

"**Alright I need to get back to the station, I'll check in when I have more to report." Hoyt said.**

"**Ok, thanks." Matt told him as he walked him out the door.**

**Matt walked back in the living room by this time C.J. had curled back up on the couch in silence. "I wonder if I'll ever feel safe again ?" she asked staring out into thin air.**

"**You will, it's just going to take time, what he did to you was unthinkable and horrible and unfortunately you won't get past it over night, but given time, it will get better." Matt told her as he put his arm around her to comfort her.**

"**I feel so not in control any more, I hate that feeling. She said tears in her eyes.**

"**You are in control still, you are in control of how you let what this monster did to you affect you, you can't help what he did, but you can help how you respond, and not let him have another day of your life consumed by what he did." Matt told her as he massaged her hand which she had always said felt good and would calm her if she were up tight about something.**

"**I hear what your saying and I know your right, it's just easier said than done I guess." she said as she also commented on the hand massage making her sleepy.**

**That night as she tried to sleep visions of Robert came back again. He was taunting her that he was coming back because Matt knew now that it was him that attacked her.**

**She screamed. "Noooo!!!!! Go away!!!!! Stay Away from Me!!!.**

**Matt came running into the room as she sat up gasping for air again. "It's ok, he's not here, your at the ranch, remember." He said to her as he wiped her face with his hand brushing her hair away from her face.**

"**It was so real, he was taunting me, saying he was coming to get you because you found out he was the one who attacked me." she told him looking at him still shaking and fear all over her face.**

"**Your awake now and you know it was just a dream, scoot over and I'll stay with you till you fall back to sleep." Matt said, making his way into the bed again as she laid her head on his chest. Soon she was asleep again, and all was peaceful for the rest of the night.**

**Matt however had a hard time falling back to sleep his mind making its way again to that forbidden place that many years ago C.J. and he had said they weren't going to go. C.J. mainly had put her foot down about their relationship going any further because she had been afraid their friendship would suffer if a relationship on a different level didn't workout. Matt hadn't wanted it that way but agreed because he knew how serious she was about it. But the one thing Matt didn't understand is why now of all times, had he started thinking in this direction, if there were ever a time when nothing could happen it was now. Ok maybe it was just a kind of safety net type thing, his subconscious knew nothing could come of this so his mind was able to think in that direction if only for a while. That had to be it, he told himself as he fell asleep**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Matt again woke up with her laying on his chest and again loving it even if it were only for a while.

She started stirring, waking up seeming more at peace.

"I'm sorry to be making this a nightly habit." she said looking down at him.

"I don't mind a bit, that's why you're here so you can be comfortable, and I'll come in here as many times as you need or want me too." Matt said hugging her gently.

"I know and you have been so wonderful to me since this happened but maybe I should try and go home, I can't let you put your life on hold because of what happened to me, it's not fair to you." she said trying to sound positive.

"No!! He said very loudly, which kind of startled her.

"I just mean your not leaving my sight until that animal is caught, that's all." he tried to cover his real feelings, he just didn't want her to leave, he enjoyed her being with him all the time unfortunately though it was only because of what happened nothing more.

"Ok, but maybe we should go into the office for a while, I can't hide here forever." she had told him with determination in her voice.

"Now that sounds like a good idea, get you out among the living again." smiling over at her.

So that's what they did, they got their showers, got dressed, both in office attire and got in his car and took off for the office.

They got to the office and Chris welcomed C.J. with a hug. Uncle Roy was out at a meeting until later in the afternoon. C.J. went into her office and started going through paperwork she needed to catch up on and Matt went over to the bar and fixed himself a drink and also started to go through paperwork that need his "John Hancock", that Chris had set aside for him.

Chris said she was going to lunch and Matt said he'd see her later. Which left him and C.J. alone in the office. Next thing Matt heard was the elevator doors opening and out he came big as day, Matt could not believe he had the nerve to show his face there.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?" Matt asked balling up his fist in complete disbelief and anger.

"What's the matter old pal, not so happy to see me are we?" It was Robert Tyler, smug as ever


	7. Chapter 7

"**So where is she, I know she is around here somewhere, you would never leave her alone now?" Robert asked looking for C.J.**

"**Robert get the hell out of here, I will never let you hurt her again." Matt said fury in his voice.**

**C.J. heard what was going on but thought before she showed herself and called the police praying they'd get there before Robert had a chance to do anything.**

"**C.J. darling where are you? Let's make this easier on everyone." Robert said in a taunting voice.**

"**Ok, Robert what do you want?" she asked coming around the corner from her office.**

"**Oh I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch your friend here DIE" he said as he pulled a gun on them and shot Matt in the shoulder.**

"**Nooo!! She screamed a blood curdling scream.**

"**I warned you darling, I told you I'd come back for him." he told her.**

"**You make me sick, we have got to call an ambulance." she said as she ran over to Matt, who was lying on the floor holding his shoulder wincing in pain.**

"**We aren't calling anyone, we are getting out of here let's go, I have a car waiting." he said grabbing her by the hair away from where Matt lay bleeding.**

**C.J. knew if she got into a car with him they could end up anywhere, but she thought faster, if they took the chopper, they could only go but so many places.**

"**Wait if we take a car the police will probably find you faster, let's take the chopper, we can go farther away, faster." she said praying he would buy that.**

"**Ok…. lets go then, hurry up." he said rushing her.**

**Thank goodness he bought it. She walked over to Matt kissed him on the cheek, and whispered "Pinewood" and he looked at her trying to say something but the pain was getting to him. "I'll be ok" she said and they started up the chopper and flew off in route to Pinewood.**

**Within minutes Hoyt and a flock of officers showed up at the office and wanted to know what had happened. Uncle Roy also came in right behind them from his meeting, shocked at what he found.**

"**He got her damn it. "Matt said still wincing in pain.**

"**She whispered Pinewood in my ear as they were leaving they're in the chopper." Matt said.**

"**So she's taking him there." Roy said.**

"**That's the way it sounds to me, we have to get out there, before he hurts her again." Matt said in a panic.**

"**Oh no we'll handle this, Roy can go with us, the only place your going is to the hospital." Hoyt said firmly.**

""**Hoyt I have to go get her, he has a gun, I promised her he wouldn't hurt her anymore." Matt said in panic mode.**

**Then the ambulance showed up. "We'll get her Houston, take it easy." Hoyt said**

"**Alright men let's move out." Hoyt told his crew. "We'll be in contact as soon as we have her." Hoyt told Matt as him and his crew and Roy were going down the elevator. And Matt was being loaded onto a stretcher headed for the ambulance fussing the whole way, saying he needed to go get C.J.**


	8. Chapter 8

.

Meanwhile C.J. and Robert landed at Pinewood and he escorted C.J. into the cabin. She prayed the whole time there was nothing there that would give away where they were. But low and behold there was a picture of her and Matt right there on one of the coffee tables.

"So darling how did you know this place was here." Robert asked

" I used to come her when I was younger." hoping he would believe that and not question it further.

He didn't say anything else seeming to believe her, but he was doing an awful lot of looking around which made her nervous, just in case he were to see something that lead him to believe it was really Houston's cabin.

Just then he saw the picture, and she knew he saw it. "Damn "she thought, "now what am I going to do." she said to herself knowing she really was in for it now.

"Just a cabin you use to come to when you were younger, hmmm?" "You neglected to mention Houston use to come here too, seeing as how it's his cabin." Robert said his voice filled with anger.

"C.J. darling you just won't learn will?" Robert said.

"Now I am going to have to hurt you again." he said.

"Like hell you are!!" she said as she took a lamp and hit him from behind with it.

She hit him hard but it didn't knock him out but it did give her a chance to run by him, he grabbed her leg but she was able to jerk free because he was in such pain. She kept running flying out of the front door of the cabin to a waiting arm pulling her to the side of the cabin. It was Uncle Roy. "You alright?" asking her as he hugged her.

"Yea I think so, how's Houston" she asked concern all over her face.

"He's fine, he's at the hospital probably giving everyone holy hell, waiting on word about you.' Roy said smiling.

Just then the door flew open again and Robert stood in the doorway but Hoyt and his men were in position to fire at him and did just that when Robert refused to throw down his weapon.

Back at the hospital Matt was furious with everyone, poor nurses came flying out of his room one after another. Roy and C.J. came up the hallway as Houston was hollering about wanting to know if anyone could tell him anything about C.J.

"I don't know who in the world this C.J. Parsons is but I sure do wish she'd hurry up and get here." she said looking back at his door shaking her head.

"Maybe you should go in alone." Roy said grinning.

"Gee thanks" C.J. grinning back.

"Hey ,hey what's all the fuss about?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Thank god, get over here." he told her motioning for her to get in the bed with him.

"Houston you've been shot." she said not wanting to hurt his shoulder.

"Get over here or I will get up out of this bed and put you over here." he said firmly.

"Ok, ok .,"she said slipping in the bed making sure to steer clear of his bad shoulder.

"This is better, I am so glad your ok, no one around here knew anything for the longest time, it was starting to drive me insane. He said holding her tight.

"That was some fast smart thinking, taking the chopper like that." he said kissing the top of her head.

"I knew I couldn't get into a car with him, I knew there were to many places he could take us , so I figured the chopper was my best hope, there are only so many places to land that thing. I also knew if we didn't get out of that office he was liable to start panicking and shoot you again, and I was not about to take that chance." she said snuggling more into his chest.

"I'm sorry C.J, I promised he wouldn't get to you and he did." he said sheepishly

"Nothing is your fault Houston, he shot you, I am just so thankful your going to be alright. She said looking into his eyes and then kissing him.

It was no ordinary peck either, it was a long lingering kiss that they both enjoyed very much. And when they stopped kissing they snuggled into each others arms quietly not saying anything and as they lay there drifting off to sleep both wondered what their future held because they both knew they really enjoyed that kiss and wondered if that was the beginning of something really wonderful.


End file.
